GB Fruit
by MayaKills
Summary: After testing a new fruit Sanji found Zoro's life changed. will he be able to deal with it and how will Sanji help Zoro get through it. Rate M for SanZo in later chapters
1. What happened?

**Maya- hello everyone alot of people have been asking me to take a shot at a longer story of SanZo. so you know what here you go XD**

**Sanji- i hope you all enjoy the story 3**

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

The sun was bearing down brightly on the strawhats. Lifting his hand Zoro tried to block it from getting into his eyes. He was trying to have a nice nap but the deserted summer island they were at had other ideas for him.

As the others went to tour the island he decided that he'd stay back and watch the thousand sunny. He had already gone through all his training for the day and with the sun not allowing him to nap he started to get cranky. 'When will they all get back?' He thought. Rolling over to lay on his stomach he stretched like a cat before closing his eyes in a last resort attempt to nap.

Just then a large bag was thrown over the side of the ship landing directly on him, pushing the breath out of him. 'Ah that hurt.' Zoro mumbled under his breth once he caught it.

"Heads up!" Yelled the cook's voice. Sanji then threw his body over the edge landing lightly on his feet a few feet from where he threw the bag.

Growling Zoro pushed the bag off of him and yelled at Sanji. "Watch it Shitty cook! You did that on purpose!"

"Don't sleep there Shitty Swordsman then maybe things won't land on you." Sanji Said grabbing the bag and walking into the kitchen. "Anyway come here."

"Why should I listen to you?" Growled Zoro.

"Because I won't feed you if you don't." Said Sanji disappearing into the Kitchen. Grumbling Zoro stood and followed. When he entered he saw Sanji busy pulling different foods from the bag.

"What'd you want?" Asked Zoro.

"I found this fruit but I haven't seen it before." Sanji said tossing Zoro the fruit.

"And?"

"I want you to try it." Said Sanji.

"Why me?!" Yelled Zoro.

"Luffy would inhale it not taste it, Ussop is too big of a wimp to try new food, we can't risk Chopper or Franky since we need them for the ship and crew and Brooke has no taste buds." Said Sanji matter of factly.

"What about Nami or Robin?" Asked Zoro.

"Risk my lovely ladies, how could I." Gasped Sanji. "How could you even think that you brut."

"Fine." Glared Zoro as he raised the fruit to his mouth and took a bite. Zoro chewed the fruit then swallowed . It tasted like a dirty sock that was dipped in mud then filled with sour milk. Making a sour face he threw the fruit out. "That was the worst thing I ever ate."

"Looked like you were going to hurl, guess this fruit will go to waste." Sanji said picking the rest of the fruit up and throwing them out through the window. Zoro closed his eyes as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. "You going to be sick?"

Zoro shook his head the walked out of the kitchen and to the boys rooms. He walked over to his bunk as soon as he got in. He felt weak and dizzy. 'Nothing a nap can't fix' he thought. Out of the suns rays he was finally able to fall into a somewhat deep sleep.

A an hour later he was awoken by a rubbery grip of death. "ZORO TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Luffy get off of me." Zoro hissed as he pushed the Rubber man off of himself. He still felt a bit dizzy but pushing through it he followed Luffy up to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough to get here." Sanji growled at Zoro. "How dare you keep the ladies waiting."

"Don't start cook I'm not in the mood to kick your ass right now." Said Zoro his voice not holding up to the usual malice it had when he fought with Sanji.

"You okay Zoro?" Asked Chopper as he stood on his chair to see Zoro over the piles of food on the table.

"I'm fine Chopper no need to worry." Zoro said smiling at the little doctor. After giving him a skeptical look Chopper sat back down.

Taking his seat Zoro began to eat. He sat there and listened to the crew talk around him as he tried his best to eat all on his plate. Soon the talking around him started to dull until he couldn't hear it anymore. The room also started to blur around him. He tried to stand but fell to the ground.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he tried to see who it was but his vision was just too blurry. Before he knew it he blacked out.

* * *

**Sanji's prov**

Sanji glared in Zoro's direction. The man just sat there staring at his food. "Oi Marmio, You got a problem with my food." At this the entire crew looked up. They all knew better then to waste food so they were shocked by Zoro's actions. "I said do you have a problem with my food."

When Zoro just continued to stare at his plate he stood up. "What's the matter with you shit head!" When he still got no reaction he marched over to where Zoro was but froze seeing how green Zoro looked. "Oi, what's up you look horrible."

He reached out a hand to Zoro but before he was able to reach him Zoro made a move to stand but fell to the ground. "Zoro!" Sanji yelled shocked. He reached out a hand and grabbed Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro raised his head in what looked like an attempt to look at him but his eyes were blurred. Zoro then fell limp and thanks to Sanji's fast moves he didn't smash his head on the ground. "Crap CHOPPER!"

The little doctor was by his side in a flash. His hoofs roaming over Zoro's chest in an attempt to check the swordsman's pulse. The look on his face showed that it was not good. "Sanji quick bring him to the infirmary."

Sanji picked Zoro up in a bridle style and ran to the infirmary. Behind him Chopper was yelling orders to the rest of the crew but he couldn't hear over his own heartbeat.

Once he laid Zoro on the sickbed he was pushed out by Chopper. "Wait with the others as I work." Said Chopper closing the door behind Sanji.

Sanji stared at the door he was about to run back in but Robin's hand stopped him. "You shouldn't interrupt the doctor while he's working on a patient cook-san."

Looking back he saw the worry on his face reflected on the rest of the crews faces. Taking a deep breath he nodded before pulling a smoke from his pocket. Taking a deep inhale he tried to calm himself down. "Yes Robin-swan you're correct."

"Good now let's wait for the news in the kitchen." She smiled at him. "I'll help you wash the dishes tonight."

Nodding, they all headed back up into the kitchen to wait for the answer to their question. 'What happened to Zoro?'

* * *

**Chopper Prov**

As soon as the door was closed Chopper got to work right away not wasting a second. He ran over to Zoro while grabbing his medical equipment. Using a pair of scissors he cut open Zoro's shirt. What he saw shock him. "I've never seen this happen before.

Taking a deep breath he did what he could to get Zoro's heartbeat to slow down. "What did you do Zoro?" Chopper asked the unconscious form of Zoro.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sanji paced back in forth in the kitchen. It was now well past midnight, the rest of the crew had fallen asleep around the table and on the floor. Taking the last inhale from his eighth smoke he stubbed it out before going to get blankets to place over the crew.

What happened? Zoro seemed fine all day up until he ate that fruit. Was it the fruit that did this to Zoro. If so then it was his entire fault. He had Zoro eat it. What if it turned out the fruit was poisonous. What if he accidentally poisoned Zoro? These thoughts played through his mind over and over.

It was now around four in the mourning. Sanji was now pacing back and forth. He wasn't able to sleep, his thoughts haunting him all through the night. "What time is it?" Asked a dazed Robin waking from her sleep.

"Four thirty am. You can go back to sleep if you need to." Said Sanji.

"No I think I'll just have some coffee." Said Robin.

"Right away my sweet Robin-swan." Said Sanji happy to find a distraction.

"Were you up all night?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah." Sighed Sanji.

"And doctor-san and swordsman-san?"

"No word." Sanji said handing Robin her coffee. Just then the door was thrown open waking everyone up. At the door stood Chopper.

"Nami, Robin I need your help." Said Chopper. Nodding the girls left the room the men went to follow but Chopper stopped them. "You guys need to stay here for a bit."

Chopper then turned around closing the door behind him?

"What do you think is happening?" asked Brook.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem super." Said Franky. The men continued to sit there until Chopper opened the door again an hour later.

"Ok you can come see him." Said Chopper.

* * *

**Maya- oh no i didn't, leaving on a cliff hanger. now you will all have to wait for the next part. i am so evil XD**

**Zoro- i am sorry about this but she has been up since six am and had been running around all day. it is now 11 pm. **

**Maya- I hope you all ejoyed the story sorry if i messed up somewhere but yeah i usually sleep as much as Zoro so i'm gonna pass out soon see you in the next chapter tell me what you thought of the story i always enjoy reading your thoughts and requests. NIGHT XD**


	2. Zoro!

**Maya- hello again i have finally finished the next chappter and i hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**Zoro- and if you hated it then hate it as much as she made us suffer.**

**Sanji- I'm sure they'll love it.**

**Maya- shut up and let them read it... enjoy XD**

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

"Ok you can see him." Said Chopper. Sanji was first out the door. As soon as he saw Chopper he felt a wave of relief wash over him. So he didn't kill Zoro. But that didn't explain what happened to him. He just out of nowhere passed out. So what could have happened? It just made no sense to him.

Before Sanji could run through the door a pair of arms lifted him up. "Hey what're you doing?!" he yelled looking over his shoulder to see Chopper in Heavy point.

"Sanji calm down." Said Chopper. "Listen to what I have to say first."

Sighing Sanji nodded and was placed down. "Ok what do you need to say?"

"Well, what you'll see may shock you." Chopper said they all nodded again. "The reason Zoro passed out was due to high body temperature from his cells changing to fit his new body form."

"Body form?" Asked Ussop.

"Well yes, I'm not sure how but it seems that Zoro is no longer really, himself." Said Chopper after a bit of a pause.

"Um Chopper-san I don't think I'm following." Said Brook the crew nodding their agreement.

"Oh just go see for yourself." Said Chopper stifling his angry tears from not knowing what exactly happened himself. "But don't freak out when you see him."

Taking a deep breath Sanji opened the door. What he saw confused him. Inside sitting on the bed were Nami and Robin. But then there was someone sitting with them. She wore one of Zoro's shirts which hang off her like a dress. She also wore a pair of Zoro's pants which looked like they would have fallen if not for a belt and hamaki that held them up.

"Hey Chopper where's Zoro?" Asked Sanji looking around the room for the green hair idiot.

"On the bed." Said Chopper making room for the rest of the crew to file in.

Sanji looked back to the bed but he still didn't see Zoro. "All I see are Nami-swan and Robin-chwan and a new lovely lady."

"Who you calling a lovely lady you jerk!" Yelled the girl in a high pitched voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Madame I should have asked your name." Said Sanji kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hand. Brining it to his lips he said. "What is the name of this gentle flower in front of me?"

Yanking her hand away she growled at him. "Roronoa Zoro, you shitty cook and who're you calling a gentle flower. I'll cut you into a million pieces."

Blinking Sanji stared up at the girl before him. Now that he looked the shirt the girl was wearing had the same blood stain on it that Zoro got when he knocked over Nami's ink one day. She had three earrings hanging on her left ear and short Green hair. She glared at him just like Zoro and she called him Shitty cook.

"Oh Zoro you look fine, why'd you faint then?" Asked Luffy.

"How dense can one be?" Asked Nami staring at the captain.

"I think Luffy is on a whole new scale." Said Ussop smacking Luffy upside his head.

"Ow, what was that for Ussop?" Asked Luffy rubbing his new forming lump.

"Can't you see Zoro's a girl now?!" Ussop yelled.

"What Zoro's a girl, I thought he was a boy." Yelled Luffy. "I was wrong all this time."

"Luffy bro is so dense it's sad, I'll now sing a song about it." Said Franky pulling out his guitar.

Tuning them all out Sanji stared up at the swordsman. Or should he say Swordswomen? How could this happen? He just couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was his strong rival. She didn't have muscles like Zoro. In fact she looked really weak. "What are you staring at Ero-cook."

'Yup that's Zoro.' Sanji thought scowling he reached a hand up and grabbed Zoro's boob.

At the entire room went quiet. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Sanji. Zoro eyes were the size of saucepans as his face turned a deep shade of red. All at once three set of hands slapped him across the face. He went flying to the side of the room from the force of it. Zoro, Nami and Robin all had their hands raised as they glared at Sanji.

"How could you, pervert!" Yelled Nami.

"Cook-san you should know better then to grab a lady there." Scolded Robin.

Zoro on the other hand blushed further, grabbed his swords and ran from the room. Robin and Nami following him. "Wait Zoro!" yelled Nami.

The boys were left in the room. Sanji still sat where he fell staring at his hand. "So what size?" Asked Franky.

Lower his head his pulled out a smoke and lit it. Drawing a deep breath he savored it before exhaling. Turning to look at Franky; Sanji said in a flat tone. "A cup."

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Blushing like mad Zoro ran from the room and to the crows nest. What just happened? He should have beaten the crap out of Sanji. He should have left him bleeding on the floor begging for forgiveness. So why? Why did he run? Why was he sitting in the crows nest with Nami and Robin who were bad mouthing Sanji as his heart raced a mile a minute?

"You ok Zoro?" Asked Nami sitting beside him.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little shaken." He said. "Can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure but if you need anything just call, us girls need to stick together." Said Nami patting Zoro on the back before leaving with Robin.

'Us girls.' Thought Zoro. Growling he grabbed his weights a starting lifting them.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Walking out onto the deck he saw Nami and Robin climbing down from the crows nest. When they saw him they ran over to him. "What on earth did you think you were doing?!" Yelled Nami.

"Trying to see if it was a lie." Sanji sighed.

"Well you hurt his feelings." Said Nami. "Now get up there and say sorry!"

Sighing Sanji made him way up to the crows nest. Opening the hatch he pulled himself up. Inside Zoro was lifting one of his smaller weights. "Hey Zoro listen I'm sorry for grabbing your boob."

Jumping at the sound of his voice Zoro dropped his weight on the floor and squeaked.

Blushing Zoro picked the weight up and replaced it. "Sh shut up pervert."

"Listen it was my fault and I shouldn't have done it and I won't again." Sanji said staring at Zoro's back. Seeing as he wouldn't turn to face him Sanji spoke again. "Here to make it up for you I'll make anything you want."

At this Zoro turned to face Sanji. "Anything?"

Sanji blushed at how cute Zoro seemed. 'Cute?' shaking his head he nodded. "Anything."

"Then I want hot dogs." Smiled Zoro.

"Coming right up." Said Sanji leaving for the kitchen. 'God, hot dogs for breakfast. If Zeff was here he'd kill me' Sanji chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

As he watched Sanji leave Zoro smirked. 'No one touches my boob and gets away with it' Zoro thought. 'I'll get you back.'

* * *

**Maya- there it is done till next chapter XD**

**Zoro- i can't wait to see what i have planed for that pervert.**

**Maya- lol your just mad he said your an A cup.**

**Zoro- shut up and if anything i should be a B cup.**

**Sanji-... no your an A.**

**Zoro- i'll kill you.**

**Maya- sush you too, i hope to see you all agin in the next chapter.**


	3. Breakfast

**Maya- Hello again. i got this chappter up eairler then i thought. guess this is what happens when you let me have soda before bed. i'll stay up till 2 am to write. **

**Zoro- no more soda before bed. **

**Maya- yes mother anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter XD**

**Zoro- who're you calling mother!**

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Zoro walked into the kitchen just in time to see Sanji place a pile of hot dogs on the middle of the table. Around them were some pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. And to drink there was pitchers of orange juice, water milk and coffee. Sanji was standing at the sink washing some dishes.

"Oh looks good." Said Zoro sitting down in his seat and grabbing a hotdog.

"Good that's what I planned." Said Sanji turning around but what he saw had him turning back. Zoro sat at the table eating only the wiener while the bun was on the plate. The wiener was between his lips as he sucked the grease off it. Humming at the taste.

Taking a deep breath he turned back around. With the wiener still in his mouth Zoro was staring right at Sanji. "I'll be back, don't let Luffy in till I get back." Sanji said as he ran from the kitchen to the bathroom.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Laughing Zoro finished off the wiener and ate the bun. His plan was going perfect. 'Ha if you think that's all I'm doing.'

"Hey Zoro."

Turning around Zoro watched as Nami walked in taking a seat next to him. "Oh hey."

"Can I ask why Sanji just ran out of here at full speed?" Asked Nami.

"You can." Said Zoro.

"Would you tell me?" Asked Nami.

"If you promise not to tell anyone else." Smirked Zoro.

"Don't leave me out of this." Said Robin walking in and sitting across from Zoro.

"Ok just don't speak a word of it." Said Zoro.

"Promise." Said Nami and Robin together leaning in to hear better.

"Well I was pretty pissed that Sanji, well groped me." Said Zoro as Nami and Robin nodded. "Well for payback I decided to drive Sanji up the wall using the body he took advantage of."

"Ohh ironic, I like it." Said Robin. "So what exactly do you have in plan?"

"Well I just seduced him with a hotdog but that's all I got." Said Zoro.

"Well here take a note from the pros." Said Nami. "But if were going to do this you need more feminine clothes."

"We'll get you something later Sanji's coming back." Said Robin.

All through breakfast Zoro did everything he could to be seductive. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and would lean over the table pretending to reach for something. Nami and Robin too joined in the fun.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy called from the other end of the table. "When you grew boobs did you lose your dick?"

At this everyone yet again froze but this time all eyes were on Luffy. "Franky explained what happened you were boy and now girl right." Zoro nodded. "Then you must have lost your dick for boobs!"

"Luffy please don't ask me anymore questions." Blushed Zoro looking to his side he saw that Sanji was blushing even more so then he.

"What's with the men on this ship!" Nami yelled. "Are you all perverts or what!"

"Hey I take offence to that." Said Ussop. "I the great captain Ussop would never sick so low as to ask something like that In fact." Ussop then went into one of his rants that no one but Chopper listened to.

"Luffy if you ask a question like that again I'll feed you nothing but vegetables for a year." Said Sanji regaining his composure.

"But Sanji that's no fair you grabbed his boob earlier but I can't ask about his dick!" Luffy whined.

"Luffy shut up!" Yelled Sanji.

"Yes that's sexual harassment." Said Brook. "Please show Zoro-san more respect."

"At least one male respects females." Said Nami.

"Yes as a matter of fact Zoro." Said Brook standing from his seat and walking over to Zoro. Kneeling in front of Zoro Brook asked, "May I see your panties?"

"AS IF!" Yelled Sanji, Nami, Robin and Zoro.

"I'm leaving." Said Zoro standing up and walking out. Nami and Robin at his heels.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sighing Sanji sat back down. His mind was a complete mess. All through breakfast he couldn't keep his eyes off Zoro way more then usual. The way Zoro would stretch to reach for something, how cute he looked while blushing. What pissed him off more was that he had been hiding his erection since he grabbed Zoro's boob.

"Sanji I want to touch Zoro's boob too." Cried Luffy.

"No meat for a week and if you touch him like I did no meat period." Said Sanji.

"No Sanji sorry!" Cried Luffy. "I want meat."

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Zoro was dragged into Nami and Robin's room where he was sat on the bed. "Ok let us just forget about what Luffy said and get you fitted for phase two." Said Nami.

"Then don't bring it up." Grumbled Zoro.

"Fine, here try this on." Said Nami throwing a bra at Zoro. It was a frilly pink one with glitter on the cups.

"No." Said Zoro. "I'm not wearing a bra."

"Zoro if you don't put it on I'll force it on." Said Nami.

"NO!" Yelled Zoro.

"Zoro if you don't wear it your boobs will just hang, your back will get sore and you don't want to know what'll happen if your shirt gets wet." Said Robin placing a hand on Zoro's back.

"I know what'll happen!" Yelled Zoro.

"Good then put it on." Said robin.

"But why this one?" Asked Zoro.

"That's the only A cup we have, we'll have to get you more on the next island." Said Nami.

"Fine just turn around." Said Zoro. Once they weren't looking he pulled his shirt off and slid off his shirt. He then turned around to pick up the bra but fell over when the ship shook.

"Don't worry just Franky testing new weapons." Said Sanji running through the door to the girl's room. When he ran in though he froze. Nami and Robin were picking themselves off the floor. Well Zoro was sitting up on the bed he fell on. He turned to look at Sanji. The bra still in one of his hands while his shirt lay on the other side of the room.

Locking eyes with each other no one could tell who was blushing harder. Sanji for seeing Zoro shirtless and braless or Zoro for being seen shirtless and Braless.

* * *

**Maya- ahahahahaha what a great way to end the chapter. Poor Zoro he never gets a break.**

**Zoro- that's because you don't give me one!**

**Sanji-Zoro boob. now i know how they feel and look like.**

**Zoro- SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!**

**Maya- lol i wonder what sense will happen next! we can still use smell and taste. XD wow i'm sleepy GOOD NIGHT and i hope you all enjoyed! 3**

**Zoro- THIS ISN"T OVER YET GET BACK HERE! **

**Maya- Oh Zoro's following me to bed ;) (i wish) lol jk see you all next hapter**


	4. Bra and We Know

**Maya- Hello again everyone. sorry if this chapter is a bit late. **

**Zozo- a bit **

**Maya- get off my back women. heehee**

**Zoro- haha very funny**

**Maya- it was lol anyway i hope everyone enjoys this chapter XD**

* * *

**Zoro prov**

Zoro watched as Sanji ran from the room his face beet red. Zoro pulled the covers over him and refused to get out from under them.

"Come on Zoro get out from under the covers." Said Robin sitting on the edge and grabbing one side of the covers.

"I'm not coming out." Said Zoro pulling the blankets even closer around him.

"Zoro, come on." Said Nami sitting next to Robin. "It's not the end of the world."

"You can say that because he didn't see your boobs!" Yelled Zoro.

"Not true, Alabasta." Said Nami.

"You chose to do that!" Yelled Zoro.

"Well we'll just have to be more careful next time." Said Robin standing up and locking the door. Hearing the lock Zoro peeked out from the covers. "Now here put the bra on before he or anyone else tries to break down our door."

Sighing Zoro grabbed the bra from where he dropped it and pulled it under the covers with him. After a while though he peeked his head back out. "How do you put on a bra?"

"You wrap the band around your chest, just under your breast." Said Nami, "Then put on the first hook turn it around then put the straps on."

"Ok." Zoro said as he once again disappeared under the covers. When he reappeared he was wearing the bra. "It feels sort of tight."

"It seems that you may have been a B cup." Said Robin.

Groaning Zoro walked to the other side of the room and picked up his shirt. Putting it on he heard Nami curse. "What now?" He asked.

"Well it's your shirt this time." Said Nami.

"It seems, Swordsman-san, that your shirt is a little see-through." Said Robin.

Looking down at his chest he was able to see the pink clearly through his white shirt. "What do I do?"

"Well you may have to wear one of our shirts." Said Nami.

"Fine." Said Zoro sitting on the bed once again as Robin and Nami tried to find a shirt for him.

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji sighed as the cold water from the shower head washed over him. He couldn't believe he walked in on Zoro changing. What will they think of him now? Hitting his head on the shower wall he tried to will his erection away. 'Come on just think of something else'. He thought. 'Cups, plate, knife, sword, Zoro.'

"Crap!" Yelled Sanji as his dick responded to his last thought. Sighing Sanji moved his hand down his sides till he grasped his dick. Moaning he slowly moved his hand up and down. Pictures of Zoro's boobs flashed before his mind. Soon he felt himself getting close.

He then pictured Zoro moaning under him as Zoro came. With this picture in mind he came in his hand. "Did I just come to Zoro cumming?" Sanji said looking at the evidence on the wall. "Shit."

Washing it away he got out of the shower and dried up. Sliding into some clean pants he went up onto the deck. "Guess I should start on lunch, maybe grill cheese or sushi." He sighed.

"I guess gill cheese with a ham and cheese for Luffy and a salad." Said Sanji as he pulled a smoke from his pocket. He almost dropped it when he saw Nami and Robin Pulling Zoro onto the deck.

Zoro now stood in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt. His green Hamaki around his hips as always but now it hung dangerously low. Zoro looked up and they locked eyes. Blushing Sanji ran into the kitchen. "This can't be good for my heart." Sanji sighed. "Or down there."

* * *

**Zoro prov**

Outside Zoro turned around and headed for the door. "I changed my mind I can't and won't do this."

"Zoro get back here!" Yelled Nami catching up to him and grabbing his arms. "Just take a deep breath."

"I have no clue how you can just flaunt yourself so freely." Said Zoro as he was dragged back onto the deck.

"Easy I have a good body and so do you so don't be scared to flaunt it." Said Nami. "Besides you had no problem walking around without a shirt before."

"That's because I had nipples and not boobs." Said Zoro drawing the attention of Ussop and Franky. "If you stare for one more second I'll cut you!"

"Zoro!" looking to his side he watched as Chopper came running up to his side. "Can you answer some questions for me?"

"Sure." Said Zoro following Chopper into the infirmary.

"Can you tell me all that you did when and before you turned." Said Chopper pulling Zoro's hand over to a chair next to his desk.

"Well I was sleeping on deck, ate this fruit Sanji gave me, then I got dizzy and went to bed." Said Zoro. "After that I went to eat but everything went black then I woke up in here."

"The biggest thing that stands out is the fruit." Said Chopper. "Where did he get it?"

"From the island, but I'm not actually sure where." Zoro replied.

"Do you have any more of them?" Asked Chopper.

"No I threw the one I ate in the trash and the rest were thrown overboard." Said Zoro.

"In that case I'm going to need a blood sample." Said Chopper.

"Hey can I rest first." Said Zoro.

"Sure Zoro but you can't run away from needles forever." Said Chopper. "In the mean time I'll get Robin to help analyze the fruit from the trash."

Blushing Zoro made his way back onto the deck. He looked over to where Nami and Robin were lounging on their lawn chairs. Looking up they waved over to him. Sighing he made his way to them. "Sit down Zoro, enjoy the sun with us." Said Nami.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Zoro asked as he walked around to face them.

"Well, now that you're a girl you may need help." Said Robin. "Besides it's nice to have another girl on board."

Glaring Zoro sat down on the deck. "Fine, I'm gonna take a nap."

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji looked over what he made. Everything was ready for diner. Now it was time to make the girls a snack. Pulling out some limes he placed them on the table. 'Should I make some for Zoro?' he thought. 'Well I do need to make up for walking in on him.'

Sighing he juiced a few more limes. Once done he walked out onto the deck and made his way over to where Nami and Robin would sunbath. Looking ahead he saw the usual.

Nami and Robin were in their bikinis showing off as much skin they could to get an even tan. Sleeping in front of them was Zoro. He was in one of his deeper sleeps where he didn't snore.

"He's cute like that huh." Said Robin.

"Ah Robin-swan I don't think so. No one can be more beautiful then you and Nami-swan." Said Sanji.

"HA!" Yelled Nami. "We've seen the way you've been looking at Zoro, even before he turned she!"

"Nami-San I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sanji as a blush ghosted over his cheeks.

"Lies again you've been fighting with him since you joined the crew just so he'd pay more attention to you!" Nami said raising an accusing finger at Sanji.

"Nami-Swam how could you doubt my love for you?" Said Sanji.

"Easy if you loved women you would have actually tried to sleep with us instead of bug Zoro." Said Robin.

"SH what if he wakes." Said Sanji looking over his shoulder at Zoro.

"HA I WAS RIGHT!" Yelled Nami.

"Sorry to say but your wrong it's just lately I just found him cute." Said Sanji as his blush spread to the rest of his face. "Anyway what's with the change of attitude, not that long ago you were calling me a pervert."

"Simple we did it because it was fun." Robin said as she took a sip of her drink.

Blinking Sanji sighed. "The cruel but lovely Robin-san everyone."

Just then Zoro stirred from his sleep. His face was a deep red as he stared at Nami, Robin and Sanji. "Help!?"

* * *

**Maya- ah yes me and my cliffhangers. anyway i hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter. see you next time XD**


	5. I'm on my what!

**Maya- Hello everyone i hope you all had a good new year night. to start off the new year i give you all the next chapter. **

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Zoro stared down at the unconscious form of Hawkeye Mihawk. "I did it." He said as he fell to his knees. "Did you see Kuina. I finally did it."

"Good job." Said a voice to his side. Looking Zoro saw a girl in a long, flowing dress.

"Who are you?" Zoro demanded as he stood up again.

"I am mother nature." She said as she moved over to him. "I visit every girl once a month to give them a gift."

"Girl?" Said Zoro. Looking down at his body he noticed it was one of a fragile female instead of his usual masculine one. "What the?!"

"Here this is for you." She said handing him a wrapped box. Opening it Zoro looked inside.

"What is this?" Said Zoro pulling a red ball out of the box.

"It's time to wake up." She said as she started to disappear.

"Wait, what's going on!?" Zoro yelled but she was gone.

Waking with a jump Zoro looked at his surroundings. Sanji, Nami and Robin were in front of him all looking at him. He felt something wet between his legs giving him an uncomfortable feeling. "Help!?"

Robin was by his side in a second. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel wired." He said. Robin then tried to help him to his feet but a sharp pain in his back had him sitting down again.

"Sanji go get Chopper." Said Nami. Zoro looked up to see Sanji giving him a scared look before he ran off to find the little doctor.

"How do you feel?" Asked Nami sitting down next to Robin.

"My back hurts." He said.

"Anything else?" Asked Robin. Before he was able to speak though Sanji came running back with Chopper.

"Zoro are you ok!" He yelled sitting down next to Zoro.

"I think my ass is bleeding." Said Zoro. At this everyone's faces changed. Nami and Robin looked relived, Chopper was blushing and Sanji turned so pale he looked like snow. "What?"

"Um Zoro it may seem that whatever is happening to you has deemed you ready to have your first period." Said Chopper looking at the ground.

"I'll go get him a pad and a change of underwear." Said Robin as she stood up to walk away.

"Huh, What?" Asked Zoro.

"Congratulations Zoro you're finally a women." Laughed Sanji earning him a slap across the face.

Robin then came running back holding a pad and underwear. "Robin I'm going to need your help on analyzing a fruit." Said Chopper.

"Sure thing Doctor-san." Said Robin as she gave Zoro the pad and underwear.

"And Nami we may be here for a bit until we can figure out what happened to Zoro so can you find a safer place to dock more inland?" Asked Chopper.

"Sure thing I'll go talk to Luffy about this now." She said Standing and going to find the rubber captain.

"What about me?" Asked Zoro.

"Spend the day with Sanji until we can sort this out." Said Chopper.

'Wait!" Said Sanji in a panicked voice. "Do I have a say in this."

"Sorry but no, we need all the help we can and I don't trust Zoro in the others care." Said Chopper. "Now help Zoro to the bathroom so he can." (cough) "Change."

With that said Chopper and Robin then disappeared into the library.

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji looked down at Zoro who still sat on the ground. Sighing he grabbed Zoro under his legs and around his back once again picking him up bridal style. "Put me down!" Zoro demanded as he tried to struggle but stopped when his back hurt once again.

"Just relax I'm not going to hurt you." Said Sanji.

Blushing Zoro then hid his face into Sanji's chest making Sanji blush in return. 'If he does anything cuter I might not be able to contain myself.' Thought Sanji. He looked down into his arms. Zoro was lighter then he looked also much more shy.

Once they reached the bathroom Sanji put Zoro down. Blushing Zoro walked into the bathroom.

Sighing Sanji sat outside the door as he waited for Zoro to come out. 'What's taking so long?" Asked Sanji.

"I'm not coming out." Said Zoro.

"Why not?" Asked Sanji.

"Because it feels like a dipper!" Yelled Zoro. At this Sanji had to try not to laugh out.

"Come on, no one will notice." Said Sanji.

"I will!" Yelled Zoro.

"Just hurry up and come out I need to finish lunch." Sanji sighed. "If you don't come out I'm coming in."

"Try it pervert!" Yelled Zoro. Getting pissed Sanji kicked the door knocking it down. Inside was a blushing Zoro. "EPP!"

Sanji then walked over to Zoro and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Zoro yelled well hitting Sanji on his back and kicking.

"You're like a kid having a hissy fit." Said Sanji wrapping an arm around Zoro's legs and hips to hold him still.

Blushing Zoro stopped struggling and hung limply in Sanji's arms. Smiling Sanji then proceeded to carry Zoro to the kitchen. 'If only I could be carrying him like this to the bedroom.'

* * *

**Zoro prov**

Zoro hung off of Sanji's shoulder. 'God I'm happy I'm a girl, if I was still male I'd have to try and hide an erection.' He thought. For the first time since this started he was happy to be a girl. "I'm going to hell."

"What're you mumbling about Marmio?" Sanji Asked moving Zoro into a more comfortable position.

"Nothing you'd get ero-cook." Said Zoro.

"Huh women and their periods." Laughed Sanji earning himself a pinch on the hip from Zoro. This only made Sanji laugh. Zoro smiled at the sweet laugh that came from Sanji. Looking down he blushed though. He was just a few inches from Sanji's ass.

Seeing it Zoro squeaked. "What're you doing now?" Asked Sanji.

"Nothing!" Zoro yelled.

"Fine, anyway sit still as I set the table." Sanji said as he sat Zoro at the table. Zoro blushed deeper as he turned away.

"Fine I'll just sleep." Said Zoro as he laid his head on the table. At first he couldn't sleep but listening to Sanji hum as he worked helped lull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope you all support me in 2013 and on. **

**Zoro- Yes, please follow maya-chan next year and the years after and support her to continue writing. (Hey this sounds dumb do i have to say it.)**

**Maya- (yes just keep reading) **

**Zoro- i hope you all have a safe night. I love you all. **

**Maya- Yes thank you Zoro now i wish you all a good day/night and see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Feelings

**Maya- hello everyone i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and here is the next installment. **

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sanji sighed as he put down the last plate. 'Finished.' Looking over he smiled at Zoro. 'He must be tired from last night; it probably hurt like a bitch turning into a girl.' Looking around he made sure no one was there before he made his way over to Zoro.

Slowly he raised his hand and ran it through the stubble growing out of Zoro's head that he called hair. He was surprised at how soft it felt. 'If I remember Zoro's shampoo is the strawberry scented one.' Leaning down he nuzzled Zoro's hair breathing the scent in deep. 'Yup strawberry with a hint of metal and sweat.'

"Sanji why are you smelling Zoro?" looking up Sanji stared with shocked eyes at Luffy.

"I wasn't smelling him." Sanji lied. "I was um, weeding the garden."

"Silly, Zoro's heads not a garden." Luffy laughed. "But it does smell like strawberries."

"Luffy how would you know?" Asked Sanji a little mad that he knew what Zoro smelt like most likely before he knew.

"I liked the smell of Zoro's shampoo so I smelt him when he was asleep once." Said Luffy smiling. Holding back from kicking him Sanji instead just sent him to get the rest of the crew.

'How dare that rubbery shit head smell Zoro. What a creep.' Sanji thought as he turned his glare at Zoro. "And how dare you let others smell you!"

"What are you yelling about?" Zoro asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing just eat." Said Sanji as he turned away to hide his blush. 'Shit that was close.'

Sanji sat down across from Zoro as the others walked in. Sanji glared at Luffy as he took the seat next to Zoro. 'That piece of shit how dare he sit next to Zoro like it was nothing.'

"Sanji."

'Wait I shouldn't get so mad it's not like he's mine anyway.'

"Sanji."

'But I do wish he was mine.'

"Sanji."

'wait did I just think that?'

"Sanji!"

"Huh?"

"We asked you to make dinner in as a bento since we need to go back inland." Said Nami.

"Oh yeah sure." Sanji smiled at her even though he was beating himself up on the inside for getting lost in his thoughts.

"You okay Sanji?" Asked Chopper.

"Maybe cook-san is tired." Said Robin. "He stayed up all night worried about Swordsman-san."

At this both Sanji and Zoro blushed. "Maybe you should watch the ship with Chopper and Zoro." Said Nami. "Get some rest."

Nodding Sanji bit into a grill cheese. "I think I'll do that."

Later that night everyone but Sanji, Zoro, Chopper and Robin left to go onto the island in order to find more of that fruit and to find a spot to hide the ship. Robin was in her library looking for something about the fruit while Zoro and Chopper rested in a hammock. Zoro's arm slung over the little guy in a protective way as they slept. Sanji on the other hand couldn't sleep.

He glared at the way Chopper just slept next to Zoro. What made him even more pissed was when Chopper smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Zoro. "Shitty Doctor." Sanji mumbled. "How dare he just sleep so happily in Zoro's arms."

Rolling over he tried to fall back asleep. After a while though he got fed up and walked back on deck. Pulling out a smoke in lit up and inhaled deeply. "What am I getting so worked up about?"

"I think you're just jealous." Robin laughed as she walked over to Sanji.

"Jealous over what?" Asked Sanji.

"That Zoro is not snuggling with you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why would I be jealous over a moss head like him?" Said Sanji as he blew out smoke rings.

"Because you like him." Said Robin.

"I do not." Said Sanji as he blushed.

"You're as bad a liar as Luffy." She laughed.

"I'm not lying." Sanji said.

"Then tell me, why do you spend most of your time around Zoro? Why do your eyes always seem to follow him? How is it you know where he is all the time? And why is it that you get pissed when he spends more time laughing with others instead of by your side?"

"Why do you seem to be able to list so many things?" Said Sanji.

"Because I enjoy watching you two." Robin said. "Now answer me, tell me why."

"I don't know, ok, I don't." Sanji said as he walked over to the railing.

"Here, just sleep on it." Robin said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Think and when you're ready come tell me."

"Ok Robin-swan." Sanji said as he took one last inhale of his smoke before throwing it overboard.

When he looked over he saw Zoro still sleeping soundly in his hammock while Chopper was nowhere to been seen. He heard some sound in the bathroom though indicating that's where Chopper was. Taking a deep breath Sanji walked across the room swiftly but quietly. Once beside Zoro he looked over him. Zoro's face was calm and relaxed his usual scowl gone.

Blushing Sanji raised one hand up and cupped Zoro's face in his palm. Zoro's skin felt smooth. Not a single blemish. Running his thumb over Zoro's lips he admired how soft they felt. 'I wonder how they'd feel when he was still male.'

Sighing he leaned down he was now inches from Zoro's face and could feel him breathing deeply as he slept. A noise from the bathroom had him stopping. Quickly he ran across the room and jumped in his hammock. Just in time too since a moment later Chopper ran back in the room only to jump back into the hammock with Zoro and fall asleep.

Sighing Sanji rolled over in his hammock to face away from Zoro and Chopper. 'Shit what was I about to do.' He thought to himself. Sighing he closed his eye and allowed himself to be lulled into sleep by Zoro's deep breathing.

Through the night images of him and Zoro flashed through his dreams. When they first met. When they first fought together and with each other. First time Zoro ate his food. First time he saw Zoro train. Zoro Smiling, Getting angry, sad, determined, shocked, scared. The times they would do the dishes together. When Zoro gave up his life and dream in order to save Luffy and them. All up to now. "I do like him." Sanji said in his sleep.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

"Good morning Swordsman-kun." Said Robin when Zoro took a seat next to her the next morning.

"Yeah morning." Grumbled Zoro as he took a sip of coffee.

"Is everything all right?" Robin asked.

"My back hurts, the guys are being creepy now, and I started to have wired dreams." Zoro stated sarcastically. "Everything's fine."

"Wired dreams, please do explain." Said Robin as she took a sip of coffee.

"I dreamt of someone trying to kiss me last night." Said Zoro as he hid his blushing face in his own coffee cup.

"Oh, do you know who you were kissing?" She asked a little more interested.

"mhnmn." Mumbled Zoro.

"Sorry who?" Asked Robin.

"MHNMN." Zoro mumbled once again a bit louder.

"Who?"

"SANJI." Zoro practically burst out.

"Yeah what do you want shit head." Said Sanji as he walked into the kitchen. At this Zoro turned a brilliant shade of red and ran from the room, leaving behind a confused Sanji and a laughing Robin.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit.' Zoro mumbled under his breath as he ran to the bathroom to splash water on his face "oh god that if he heard what we were saying."

Once again splashing water on his face he dried up and hit his head on the door. "Zoro you're supposed to knock on this side not that side." Called Luffy's voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Great now I'm getting a lesson from an idiot." Zoro grumbled as he opened the door. "Yeah I know."

"Oh that's good then." Said Luffy. "Zoro can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Said Zoro.

"No I mean something else." Luffy said frowning.

"Ok what?"

"Do you like Sanji?" The question was stated so plainly that Zoro didn't really know what to do.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Zoro as a little bit of his earlier blush came back.

"Well I think he likes you so I want to know if you like him." Said Luffy.

"Well, I, Um, Well." Zoro stuttered.

"Don't worry you don't have to answer yet, by the way we found a hiding spot for the ship we'll move after breakfast." Said Luffy.

"Okay thanks." Said Zoro as he watched Luffy run off. "I wonder do I like him?"

* * *

**Maya- ah yes another chapter done.**

**Zoro- oh great another day where i'm forced to do you biding.**

**Sanji- Oi Shit head be nice. **

**Maya- no it's true it's also fun **

**Sanji- O.O**

**Zoro- I TOLD YOU!**

**Maya- anywho i hope you all liked this chapter i look forward to seeing you all in the next one XD (get over here Zoro) **

**Sanji- (Zoro run)**

**Zoro- ( AHHHH HHH hh h) **


	7. Who do you like?

**Maya- hello everyone and i'm sorry for the late chapter. it's just that school is back on so i'm a bit busy and don't have as mush time as i used to. Anyway thank you all for waiting and i won't keep you waiting any longer here is chapter 7.**

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji walked into the kitchen just in time to hear his name being shouted out.

"Yeah what do you want shit head?" He asked looking over and seeing Zoro and Robin sitting at the table. Zoro jumped out of his seat, a deep blush over his face as he ran from the room. "What's eating him?"

"His dreams." Said Robin. "Did you know that some dreams have hidden meanings."

"I kinda found out last night." Sanji chuckled to himself.

"Huh what was that?" Robin asked with a knowing look.

"Nothing Robin-swan." Sanji said as he walked over to the fridge so he could start cooking.

"Ok." Robin said sarcastically. "So did you think about what we talked about last night?"

"Yes I did my dear." Said Sanji. "But I don't think I should say my answer out loud yet."

"When will you?"

"When the time comes." Said Sanji as he pulled a carton of eggs from the fridge. He soon got into the motion of cooking and didn't see Zoro renter. "I just hope that it turns out well."

"With your cooking it could only go wrong." Zoro's voice laughed making Sanji jump.

"Shit, when'd you get here?!" Sanji yelled.

"Just now ero-cook." Said Zoro once again sitting at the table.

"Oh." Sanji sighed as he went back to cooking.

Behind him he heard quiet whispering but he was not able to make out what they were saying. So instead of prying he just poured himself into cooking.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Zoro leaned in close to Robin so that he could whisper without Sanji hearing. "You'd never guess what Luffy just asked me."

"Oh?" Asked Robin.

"He asked me my feelings for the cook." Zoro said with a quick glance at Sanji before he looked at his feet.

"And what'd you say?" She asked leaning in closer.

"I didn't give an answer." Said Zoro.

"Ok then what is the answer?" Asked Robin.

"I don't know exactly, my feelings were probably all messed up along with my body." Said Zoro once again sneaking a glance at Sanji.

"Then how'd you feel before?"

"I felt that he was my equal. Someone I could trust but he always tried to fight me." Said Zoro as he fiddled with the scratches on the table.

"You make it sound like you didn't start any fights." Said Robin.

"Well my fights all had a reason, when he picked a fight it was over any little thing I did." Said Zoro as a frown came over his face.

"Seems like he was always watching you." Said Robin.

Hearing this Zoro blushed. 'Sanji always watching me.' He thought. "Well it doesn't matter if I like him or not he is clearly straight."

"You'd be surprised at the things you find." Robin said before she stood and walked to the door. "I think I'll get a jacket its pretty cold."

Zoro was now left alone in the room with Sanji. He watched as Sanji smoothly moved around the kitchen as he cooked. Both his hands and feet working together to make something delicious. As he watched he felt his nose itch and he sneezed.

Blushing he opened his eyes to see Sanji looking at him. "What?" He growled.

"You sounded like a kitten." Sanji chuckled. At this Zoro blushed and looked away.

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji watched at the reaction he just pulled from the swordsman. Smiling even more at the light blush Zoro was trying to hide. That was before he noticed how Zoro was shivering a bit. Sighing he walked over to Zoro as he pulled of his suit jacket. "Here you look cold." He said as he placed it around Zoro's shoulders.

Blushing even more Zoro snuggled into the jacket and whispered his thanks. Sanji turned around and was about to get back to cooking when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Zoro holding onto it while he looked away. The blush on his face getting a little deeper.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes?" Sanji asked turning back around to face Zoro.

"Are you into men?"

Sanji blinked down at Zoro as he felt his cheeks turn to the same shade as Zoro's. "Not exactly."

"So you are straight." Zoro sighed.

"Well." Sanji said drawing the word out a little. At this Zoro looked up with a confused look on his face. Sighing Sanji spoke again. "I believe in love no matter their shape, size, or gender."

Blinking Zoro turned his face away but he still held onto Sanji's shirt sleeve. "Then do you like anyone?"

Taking in a deep breath Sanji thought of how to respond. "Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't feel as though I should say yet." Sanji said.

"Oh, okay." Zoro sighed as he let go of Sanji's sleeve. Nodding Sanji went back to cooking. A moment later Robin returned.

"Your wearing Cook-sans jacket." Stated Robin.

"Um yeah." Zoro mumbled into the jacket. Smiling Robin sat down and talked to Zoro about the plans the crew made when they got back last night.

"Today Chopper and I will stay at the ship to look through more books, Franky and Ussop need to fix something they broke yesterday." Robin said and Zoro nodded remembering yesterday when Sanji ran in on him trying on a bra to say that Franky experiments just went off and there was no need to worry. "Brook fractured a bone last night so he will be resting and Nami says she needs to end her garden."

"Then that leaves." Zoro said before trailing off.

"You and Cook-san need to go back on the island and find more of that fruit and then go here to meet up with us since we will have moved the ship here after breakfast." Said Robin.

"Ok." Said Sanji as he leaned over and took the map. "Stick close to me today ok Zoro."

Nodding Zoro snuggled further into the jacket. 'he looks good in my clothes.' Sanji thought to him self.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Zoro on the other hand was having a mini heart attack. "Are you sure no one is coming with us?" He asked Robin as they washed dishes in the galley after breakfast as The rest of the crew helped Nami manage the ship as they changed location.

"Yes just you and Mr. Cook." Said Robin.

Sighing Zoro put back the last plate before drying his hands. "Shit."

"It can't be too bad, maybe he'll tell you who he likes." Robin noted referring to what Zoro told her about when she left.

"And what If I don't like the answer?"

"Easy." Robin said as she turned to face Zoro. "Ice cream and cookie dough."

Sighing Zoro turned and walked out of the galley and ran right into Sanji. Looking up he blinked. Sanji's hands had a firm grip on his upper arms to keep him from falling from the collision. While his hands rested on Sanji's chest. "Don't go falling for me now." Sanji chuckled.

Blushing Zoro pushed past Sanji and yelled over his shoulder. "As if curly brow, now hurry up I'm ready to go."

As they walked through the jungle Zoro watched as Sanji moved through it swiftly and easily while he tripped over everything. "Damn rock." Zoro cursed as he tripped over it.

Laughing Sanji slowed down his pace. "Can't keep up?"

"Shut up." Zoro said as he once again fell over something only to fall into Sanji's arms.

"Sure your not falling for me." Sanji chuckled.

"I said shut up." Zoro growled as he stood straight and started walking.

"Wrong way."

Blushing Zoro turned around and followed after Sanji again.

* * *

**Maya-there the next chapter XD**

**Zoro- Took you long enough**

**Maya- hey unlike you i get busy. **

**Zoro- Hey i am too busy. **

**Maya- you sleep most of the day! **

**Zoro- shut up **

**Maya- Ha i win. anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you all in the next one XD.**


	8. Date?

**Maya- ah yes that moment when your writers block unlocks it's chains and allows your imagenation to flow.**

**Zoro- What the hell are you on?**

**Maya- i'm just happy that i don't have writers block anymore**

**Zoro- you never had writers block you were just too lazy to write. **

**Maya- SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU! anyway i hope you all enjoy the newest chapter XD**

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sanji looked around the jungle they were in. In most directions there were just trees, lumpy rocks, and veins. But to his right he could hear a waterfall. Smiling he motioned Zoro to follow him and made his way toward the sound. After a short walk they came to an opening. He was right about the waterfall. It was connected to a small stream that made its way into the trees. The ground near it was flat and colorful flowers littered the ground.

"Want lunch." Sanji asked over his shoulder. Seeing Zoro nod he got to work. Walking closer to the waterfall he laid down a blanket and pulled out the bentoes he made before they left.

"Do you remember where you last saw the fruit?" Zoro asked as he sat down across from Sanji.

"Yep, from here it should be about fifteen more minutes of walking until we reach it." Sanji said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was looking at this waterfall and thought it'd be great place to have a date." Sanji sighed smirking at the blush on Zoro's face.

"Who'd you have in mind?" Zoro asked as he hid his face behind his bentoe.

Smiling Sanji shook his head. "Not saying."

Sticking out his tongue at Sanji, Zoro finished off his lunch. "So which way?"

"It wouldn't kill you do eat your lunch instead of inhaling it." Sanji said.

Pouting Zoro sat back down. "Sorry I just really want to be male again."

"Do you really hate being a female so much?" Sanji asked.

"You would to if you felt Franky practically mind strip you." Zoro grumbled.

"What?!" Sanji choked out.

"Whenever I'm in a room with him I can feel his gaze, it is not a good feeling." Zoro said as he started to pull the grass out of the dirt to distract himself.

"That pervert!" Sanji yelled. "I'll kick his ass!"

"Coming from the guy who grabbed my boob." Zoro stated bringing a blush to both of their faces.

"Um yeah sorry bout that." Sanji said as he put away the empty bentoe cases and blanket. "Anyway you ready to go?"

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Once again Zoro walked behind Sanji as he led him through the jungle. But just like Sanji said they found the tree with the fruit on it in fifteen minutes. Walking over to the lowest branch Zoro stretched as high as he could but he was unable to reach them. Frowning he looked behind him to see Sanji having the same problem. Turning back he tried to jump but it was still out of his reach.

"Hey Zoro come here." Sanji ordered.

"Don't order me around shit head." Zoro said as he walked over to Sanji.

"Shut up and get on my shoulders." Sanji said as he lowered himself to the ground into a kneeing position.

Blushing Zoro lifted his legs over Sanji shoulders and held onto Sanji's hair. "Ok ready." Zoro Said.

Taking a deep breath Sanji slowly stood up, careful not to lean to far one way and have them fall over. Hesitantly Zoro reached out a hand and grabbed hold of one of the fruits. "Got one." Zoro cheered as he began to pick more.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sanji on the other hand was a deep shade of red. Once Zoro put a leg over his shoulder he realized just what was happening. 'Zoro's legs are around my head!' He practically screamed in his head. 'If I turn just a bit I'd get a full view of…' shaking his head he tried to focus on gathering the fruit but every time Zoro would lean forward his mind would just run back to his earlier thoughts while his blood either ran to his face or his crotch.

"I can't hold anymore." Zoro said looking down at Sanji.

"Ok hold on." Sanji said as he once again lowered himself onto his knees. Once there Zoro swung his leg back over Sanji and backed away so Sanji could get back up. Sighing with relief Sanji stood up and took some of the fruit from Zoro.

"Shall we make our way back to the ship?" Sanji Asked.

Nodding Zoro said. "Lead on."

As the made their way back to the ship Sanji was able to get his nerves under control and will away his forming erection. 'Thank god he didn't notice.' Sanji thought. 'How would I have explained it if he did?'

It wasn't that long until they were able to reach the ship again. "We're back!" Sanji called as he walked up the plank.

"Sanji did you find the fruit?" Chopper asked as he ran from the library followed by Robin.

"We did." Sanji smiled holding out one of the fruit to him.

"Great I'll go analyze it now." Chopper said excitedly as he ran to the infirmary.

"May I have one?" Asked Robin.

"Yes of course." Sanji said also handing her one.

Robin examined it closely before sighing. "Now that we know what it looks like it'll be easier to find but I wish we knew its name."

"I wish I never ate the damn thing." Said Zoro.

"Yeah sorry bout that it's my entire fault." Sanji said taking one of Zoro's hands in his. "I promise to take responsibility and get you back to normal."

Blushing Zoro turned his head away and mumbled. "You better."

Smiling Sanji bowed his head and kissed Zoro's hand. "I swear it on this kiss." With that said Sanji grabbed the rest of the fruit and went to give them to Chopper.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

"Oh my." Robin laughed. "With your hair green and your face red, you look like Christmas."

"Shut up!" Zoro bit out before running to the weight room. Once there he picked up the biggest weight he could find. 'That damn cooks playing with my heart.' Zoro thought as he lifted the weight and started counting. 'It's all his fault that I'm like this, he forced that fruit on me, he grabbed my boob, looked at me changing.' Zoro frowned at these. 'It's his fault for worrying for me, caring for me, helping me.' As these thoughts ran through his head he dropped his weights. "It's all his fault for making me love him." Zoro cried the last part out as he felt warm tears fall. "I love him?"

* * *

**Robin Prov**

Outside the Door Luffy and Robin smiled at each other. "Took him long enough." Luffy laughed.

"Yes and all it took was for Zoro to change his gender by eating a fruit." Robin said.

"And a bit of us pushing them." Luffy added.

"Yes of course, you did a wonderful job captain." Robin smiled.

"Just keep your promise of having Sanji give me more meat!" Luffy cheered as he ran off to play.

"Yes of course." Robin sighed before following after him.

* * *

**Zoro- why am i such a wimp?!**

**Maya- because i said so!**

**Sanji- you had it coming fighting with her in the beginning.**

**Zoro- So she is makeing me so wimpy. **

**Maya- no i just think your cuter as a wimp XD**

**Zoro- ... I hate you **

**Maya- LOVE YOU ALL XD i hope everyone ebjoyed this chapter and i'll see you all in the next one **


	9. I love you

**Maya- I'm sorry to those who've been waiting i just really wanted to make sure theis chapter was done right. anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Sanji's Prov**

Sanji hums to himself as he flows around the kitchen. The look on Zoro's face when he kissed his hand was priceless. 'I wonder what other looks I can draw from him.' Hearing loud footsteps behind him he stopped smiling and turned around.

"Dinner is not ready Franky." Said Sanji as Franky sat down in one of the seats.

"I know bro, just hanging." Said Franky as he pushed up his sunglasses. "So how'd it go today?"

"It went well, we got enough fruit for Chopper and Robin and more to spare."

"It'll be too bad if they find out how to change him back." Said Franky earning him a death glare from Sanji.

"Oh, how so?"

"It'd be sad to see one less girl, and even sadder since he has such a good body." Laughed Franky.

"Watch your mouth." Sanji growled as he walked over to Franky.

"Why so mad bro, I thought you'd agree with me more then anyone." Franky said giving Sanji a skeptical look.

"I don't agree and you shouldn't talk like that about him."

"Calm down Sanji-bro." Said Franky holding his hands up and standing. "Sorry didn't think you'd be so offended by it."

"Well I am." Sanji glared. "Now if you don't mind I need to work." Taking the hint Franky walked to the door. "And stop staring at Zoro your giving him the creeps!"

Kicking the door when Franky was gone Sanji turned around and went back to cooking when the door was once again opened. "I believe you're supposed to knock on the other side cook-san."

"Ah sorry I was just mad." Sanji said.

"I know I listened." Robin said pointing to an ear on the wall before it disappeared. Blushing Sanji hid his face in the fridge. "So you were very protective of swordsman-san."

"I just didn't like the way Franky was speaking." Sanji said as he put a roast in the oven and started on a desert.

"Oh, is that so." Robin laughed. "Anyway with all the fruit we got we should be able to find how to turn Zoro back."

"That's good." Sanji sighed. "Do you know how long it will take?"

"Maybe three, four days give or take a few." Said Robin.

"Does he know?" Sanji asked.

"No not yet." Said Robin. "It may be best not to get his hopes up."

"Ah Robin-swan, your so smart." Sanji swooned as he finished off the simple desert. "Whose turn was it to set the table?"

"Zoro's." Robin said just as Zoro entered. His eyes were red and swollen well the rest of his face was tainted pink. "Speak of the devil."

"What?" Asked Zoro as he went over to get the plates out of the cupboard.

"Nothing." Said Robin. "I'll leave you two alone so you can finish up for dinner." With that said Robin stood and walked out of the kitchen only to smile and wink over her shoulder at them as she closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Asked Zoro.

"Nothing." Sanji said. "More importantly are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Zoro.

"Well your eyes seem swollen." Sanji said standing in front of Zoro and hold his face in his palm to get a better look. Startled by Sanji's sudden action Zoro dropped a knife and accidentally cut his finger.

"Shit." Zoro cursed as he put the knifes down to look at his wound.

"Here." Sanji said taking hold of Zoro's finger and putting it in his mouth. At this Zoro's face turned a deep shade of red while his eyes widened so big that Sanji thought they'd pop out of his head.

Zoro let out a gasp when he felt Sanji's tongue run over the wound and covered his mouth with his other hand to stop any more noise. Smirking Sanji licked over the wound again. Putting Zoro's finger deeper into his mouth his sucked once more before pulling the finger out of his mouth with a loud pop.

Pulling his finger to himself Zoro gasped out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning the wound." Sanji said as he pulled a Band-Aid out from one of the drawers and put it over Zoro's finger.

"Oh. Thanks" Zoro mumbled as his blush deepened even further. Picking up the knifes Zoro ran over to the table to finish his job. Laughing to himself Sanji grabbed some gloves to pull out the roast. 'Now that was interesting.' Sanji thought completely forgetting what made Zoro drop them in the first place.

* * *

**Zoro's Prov**

Zoro didn't know what to do. After he finished crying he washed his face and went to try to do his job only for Sanji to go and suck his finger. Shaking his head to clear it Zoro quickly finished his job and went to call in the crew.

Feeling relaxed as everyone filed in Zoro sat in the only seat left available in between Sanji and Franky.

Taking note of the upset glance Sanji had Zoro sighed. 'He must really not like me.'

"Franky can you pass me the buns?" Zoro said.

"Sure thing Zoro-kun." Franky said as he handed Zoro the buns. Glaring at the nickname Zoro pulled the butter closer to himself and started to butter it. "Um Zoro?"

"Yeah?" Zoro asked looking up at Franky.

"What happened to your finger?" Franky asked drawing everyone's attention to Zoro.

"It was nothing just dropped a knife." Zoro Blushed.

"Zoro's so cute when he blushes." Zoro heard Luffy laugh from across the table shortly followed by the sound of a kick. "OW!"

Beside him Zoro saw Sanji smirk. "That's not like you." Franky noted. "Usually you're good with sharp objects." (**For those of you who don't know Franky means shape objects as in dicks.) **

From beside him Sanji stood at lightning speed and was yelling in Fanky's face in mere seconds. "What'd I say about being nicer to ladies!"

Noticing a fight Zoro stood and stepped in-between them and tried to push Sanji back into his seat. "Calm down Sanji."

"How could I be calm when he's obviously doesn't know when to take a hint and back off!" Sanji yelled.

Luffy then stood up and walked over to Sanji. Grabbing Sanji's face he forced Sanji to look at him. "Sanji calm down."

Sighing Sanji straightened himself up and walked to the door. "I refuse to eat near a barbarian." Saying this he walked out the door. Everyone stared with wide eyes at what just happened.

Looking at everyone Zoro ran from the room to follow Sanji. "Sanji wait!" Zoro called. Outside it was only lightly raining but it was enough to make the ground wait. At the top of the stairs Zoro slipped and fell down them and hit his head when he reached the bottom.

* * *

**Sanji's prov**

Sanji turned around just in time to watch Zoro fall. It seemed as if in slow motion. Running over to Zoro, Sanji gathered him in his arms and lifted him gently into a sitting position. "Zoro are you ok?" Blinking a few times Zoro's eyes opened and he nodded. "Be careful you asshole, you just scared the shit out of me.

Feeling around the back of Zoro skull he checked for blood and smiled when his hand came back clean. "Sorry." Zoro mumbled.

"Don't be there's no reason." Sanji said pulling Zoro closer to himself to hug him. Sighing Zoro snuggled into Sanji hug and sighed.

"Sanji." Zoro whispered.

"Yeah Zoro?" Asked Sanji.

"I, I think that I." Before Zoro could finish what he was about to say a huge shockwave shook the boat. "What was that?"

Standing up Sanji's eyes widened in shock. Coming straight at them was a marine ship. "Shit all hands on deck!" Sanji Shouted. "Marine ship heading our way!"

The crew all filed out on deck. "Quick unfurl the sails!" Ussop yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

"We can't we're surrounded by land!" Nami panicked.

"Yosh looks like we fight!" Yelled Luffy.

"Aye!" The crew yelled together and set into action. Ussop and Franky pulled out the canons and started to aim them as Luffy launched himself over to the other ship with Brook. Sanji pulled Zoro to his feet before running to the front on the ship.

Marines started to jump onto the thousand sunny setting the rest of the crew into action.

* * *

**Zoro's Prov**

Zoro pulled out his swords and started to slash and cut at every marine daring to take him on. One marine pushed past the rest and charged at him. Blocking the sword Zoro tried to swing at the mans legs but he was too fast and soon Zoro was on the defensive.

The man held his blade high above his head and slashed down at Zoro. Zoro was able to block the man but was brought to him knees. Leaning the marine laughed in his face. "Too bad you're a pirate, I'd bet you'd look great even without your clothes."

Getting pissed at this point Zoro pushed the man back but fell to his knees again. The blow he got from hitting his head was too much. He felt dizzy and his vision was slowly disappearing.

**San**

* * *

**ji's Prov**

Sanji looked over when he heard Nami scream. Zoro was on his knees about to get his head cut off. With anger fueling his veins Sanji ran at the man just as he brought down his blade.

He jumped in front of the blow just in time. The blade cut down his back leaving a deep cut and blood spraying the ground. Swinging his legs Sanji kicked the guy on the side of his head and sent him flying off the ship and into the water.

Falling to his knees Sanji turned and stared into Zoro shocked ones. Zoro's mouth was wide in a scream that Sanji couldn't hear. His dark eyes spilling over in tears as he pulled Sanji over to himself. Sanji tried to breath but it was hard. Blood pounded in his ear. He opened his mouth to tell Zoro he loved him but instead he fell into darkness.

* * *

**Zoro's prov**

Zoro cried as Sanji closed his eye. "Wake up you asshole!" Zoro Yelled pulling Sanji closer to himself. "You shitty, Ero-Love- Cook, curly brow!" No mater how many insults he yelled Sanji still laid still in his arms. "Wake up Sanji, wake up, I need you, so wake up!" Zoro yelled as he cried harder then he ever had before. "Please Sanji, please don't leave me, don't die! Don't die Sanji I love you!"

Chopper ran over and grabbed Sanji from Zoro's arms. Zoro tried to pull him back but Robin held him still. Zoro yelled and tried to go after Chopper but Robin still held him as the rest of the crew protected them from the marines. Zoro reached out a hand as if hoping that if he did then Sanji would be back beside him. Robin was shaking not knowing what to do to calm him. "Zoro please calm down."

"No I need to get to Sanji!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy having finally finished off the marines on the ship jumped back onto the thousand sunny with Brook. Seeing the rest of the crew in the panicked shape they were in he rushed over and fought his way to the middle. Seeing Zoro thrash against Robin he ran over. All around them was blood with lots of it covering Zoro. "Zoro calm down." He said as he placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders.

"NO!" Zoro yelled and finally escaped from Robin only for Luffy to push him back down. Taking in one last breath Zoro yelled as loud as he could. "SANJI!"

* * *

**Maya- I'm sorry for leaving it on such a sad cliffhanger but i hope you all enjoyed the chapter. see you in the next one **


	10. And i you

**Sanji Prov**

All around him was black. There was no sound, no light, nothing. He just floated in a black space. Raising his hands in front of himself he looked at them. Clenching and unclenching his hands he sighed. "Am I dead?" Looking down he checked the rest of his body. He was completely solid. "Where am I?"

Looking around once more he saw a small white light. Taking a deep breath he floated towards it. As he got closer he felt a dull pain form a line down his back. Gritting his teeth he continued forward until the white light took over the room. All around him screens popped up with each one playing a time in his life.

As he continued floating forward they started to catch up to the last thing he remembered. At the second last screen he stopped, on it was him running forward to block a sword as it was swung towards Zoro's head. As he watched the sword slice through him an unbearable pain overtook him and he fell to his knees clutching his side.

"Are you okay Sanji?" Looking up Sanji saw an old man with a sad smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked.

"I guess they call me the grim reaper." He said.

"You look nothing like it." Sanji laughed.

"I've been told." The old man chuckled.

"So I am dead." Said Sanji.

"No not yet." The man smiled.

"What?" Sanji asked shocked.

Lifting a bony finger the man pointed to the last screen. "This screen will show you what is happening at this very moment."

"Why's it off?"

"Because you have been in a coma, if you choose to fight the pain and live turn on this screen." He said as the sad smile once again covered his face. The old man knew that most people chose death over the pain but if they chose to live only ten percent were able to fight the pain and live.

"I choose?" Asked Sanji.

"Yes." He said.

Taking a deep breath Sanji pushed through the pain and turned on the screen. The pain on his back increased but he bared the pain. After a few seconds the screen came into focus. On it was a still female Zoro crying over a sleeping form of Sanji. Zoro kept mumbling something over and over into Sanji chest.

Reaching a hand out Sanji touched Zoro's cheek through the screen. "What's he saying?"

"What do you think?"

As tears weld in his eyes he moved his lips in sync with Zoro's but when he spoke Zoro's voice sounded through out the room. "Wake up you asshole, I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet Marmio." Sanji said leaning against the screen as a tear ran down his cheek.

Smiling the old man snapped his fingers. The room slowly faded away into the dark only leaving Sanji and the one screen. "I love you too."

Opening his eyes he smiled up at the shocked pair looking into his. Raising his hand he cupped Zoro's cheek. "I love you too, Zoro."

Zoro still cried but now a soft smile graced his lips. Smiling Sanji pulled Zoro's head over to his. Kissing over Zoro's eyes he then proceeded to kiss away each tear that Zoro cried. Once Zoro stopped he kissed his lips. At first it was a slow and gentle kiss but soon they were hungry for more.

Licking across Zoro's bottom lip he silently asked for entrance. When Zoro opened his mouth Sanji pulled him up onto the bed and lied Zoro down on top of himself.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Moaning Zoro opened his lips and allowed Sanji's tongue to enter. Zoro tilted his head so Sanji's tongue could explore more. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was so happy Sanji was okay but he was even more so since Sanji said he loved him. Not wanting to let Sanji have all the fun he started to fight with Sanji's tongue. They kissed like this for a few more seconds before Zoro pulled back in need for air.

"Sanji, I love you." Zoro panted into Sanji's shoulder.

"And I you." Sanji whispered kissing Zoro's head in-between each word. A warm feeling soon spread itself through his body. It was followed by a dull glowing light and then he felt it. His body had begun to change. His boobs shrunk back into his body as his lower region turned to that of a male. His muscles were last to return.

After the dull light faded Zoro rested himself on Sanji as he panted. Sitting up he looked into the shocked but happy eyes under him. Soon the shock left Sanji's eyes but was replaced with a lust. Feeling a hand grab at his package Zoro moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure it's true." Sanji smirked as he leaned down and captured Zoro's lips again. Zoro moaned as Sanji assaulted his lips and crotch.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Smiling into the kiss Sanji gripped and massaged Zoro's cock and balls. Enjoying each moan and grunt he was able to draw out of Zoro. Moving his hand up, he slipped it under Zoro's shirt and traced Zoro's scar. Zoro once again pulled away from the kiss and panted into Sanji's shoulder. When Sanji reached a nipple he pulled and twisted it causing Zoro to gasp. "AH Sanji."

Licking his lips he rubbed Zoro's chest before repeating his earlier action. Sliding his other hand under Zoro's shirt he pulled it over Zoro's head and threw it across the room. Lying back down on his back he smirked up at Zoro. Panting Zoro ran his hands over Sanji chest feeling the muscle under the shirt. When he reached the bottom he began to unbutton Sanji's shirt as he moved his hands back up. Once the last button was undone he moved the fabric to the side and leaned down to suck on Sanji's neck.

As Zoro sucked and licked his neck Sanji moved his hands down and unzipped Zoro's pants. Sliding his hand into them he pushed them down then off throwing next to Zoro's shirt. What he saw made him laugh. Zoro was wearing a pair of frilly pick panties that were just able to hide his package. Zoro growled at this but it soon turned into a moan as Sanji pulled his cock from the panties.

Laughing he pumped Zoro at a slow pace as Zoro rocked his hips with the motion. Using this as a distraction he quickly rid Zoro of the panties. Once they were gone he used his free hand and put his fingers into his mouth until they were nice and wet then brought them down to Zoro's prostate. At first he circled them then pushed in one finger. Zoro was tight but soon he started to relax which allowed Sanji to begin thrusting his finger in and out of Zoro.

Zoro gripped his arm as he moved his hands and moaned when he pressed on the slit of his cock and played with the foreskin. "Ah Sanji, hurry."

At this Sanji felt his cock harder even more. Slipping in a second finger he wasted no time in scissoring Zoro. Removing his hands he tapped Zoro's shoulder. Whining at the loss Zoro looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "Turn around and put your butt in my face."

Hearing this Zoro's face went from a light pink to a deep red. "Wha?"

"Get in the sixty-nine position and suck my dick as I open you so it'd be easier for later." Sanji said. Still blushing Zoro did as told. Sanji moved his hands and started to grope Zoro's butt cheeks. Spreading them he leaned up and licked Zoro's anus. "Hurry up Zoro." Sanji said before thrusting his tongue in.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Gasping Zoro looked down at Sanji's still clothed cock. Taking a deep breath he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss over it before using his teeth to unzip them. Using one hand he reached into Sanji's boxers and pulled out his cock.

Leaning his head down again he licked a line from the tip to the base then up again. He then licked around the slit before pressing his tongue onto it then took it into his mouth. Slowly he lowered his head over it until he could feel Sanji's pubic hair on his nose then he sucked. Feeling Sanji tremble under him he picked up his pace doing it again.

He tried really hard to concentrate but the feeling of Sanji's tongue and fingers stretching his anus had him moaning. One of Sanji's fingers had brushed against something that had him seeing stars and collapsing. "Sanji please, I n, need you, inside." Zoro panted out.

"Then turn this way again." Sanji said. Nodding Zoro turned back around. "My wound isn't fully healed yet so you'll need to ride me."

Biting his lower lip Zoro scooted back so that he was sitting on top of Sanji's lap. Lifting his hips he lined Sanji's cock with his anus and slowly lowered himself onto it. Once he was fully seated he placed his hands on Sanji's abs and pushed himself back up to once again drop himself down.

Soon he had a steady pace that was just getting faster and faster.

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji raised his hands and placed them on Zoro's hips to help him as he moved. Zoro was tight around his cock but that plus the warmth only made him harder. Changing the angle of his hips he thrust up to meet Zoro as he came down and hit his prostate dead on. At this Zoro tightened around him and let out a loud moan as he threw his head back.

Ignoring the pain he continued to thrust up into Zoro. He watched in delight as Zoro moved one of his hands to his cock and began to pump himself as he rode him. "Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji." Zoro chanted as he came all over his hand and Sanji's chest.

Biting his lip Sanji picked up his pace and thrust into Zoro a few more times before coming hard inside of him. Once done Zoro fell forward and they panted in the bed together. Sanji was first to catch his breath tilting Zoro's head he bit into Zoro's shoulder before sucking leaving a hickey. "Mine."

"Yours." Zoro agreed.

* * *

**Zoro prov**

Once he caught his breath he rolled off of Sanji and walked across the room to the sink. Picking up a rag he wet it and tossed one to Sanji before getting one for himself. They cleaned up in silence only sharing loving glances every once in a while. When down they threw the rags in a hamper and got dressed.

"Zoro." Turning around he looked at Sanji who was now sitting up with a hand out to him. Stepping forward he placed his hand in Sanji's and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sanji." Zoro whispered against Sanji's lips before kissing him again.

They sat in silence for a while cuddling next to each other and sharing gentle kissing every once in a while. Someone running in had Zoro jumping off the bed though.

"Zoro we found out how to turn you back!" Chopped yelled as he ran in followed by the rest of the crew. "You need to confess your love and have it accepted!"

When they saw Zoro as a male they all froze and blinked at him. "It seems like we're a little late doctor-san." Said Robin.

* * *

**Maya- the end. i hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writeing it but sadly every story comes to an end. if you have any requests don't be afried to ask i enjoy hearing them. **


End file.
